


【团艾】Surface（表面）

by deteriorate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate





	【团艾】Surface（表面）

埃尔文轻轻咬住艾伦皮肤细嫩的后颈肉，身下的少年纤细的身体微微颤抖。

又在艾伦体内狠狠的抽插了几下，埃尔文舒服地低哼一声，在少年体内释放。

少年低低地媚叫。

——好热……好舒服……

埃尔文含住艾伦的耳廓，用牙齿蹭了几下。

“……团长……不要了……”艾伦近乎哀求的声音里带了些哽咽。

——小孩子真是不懂事，不知道越是这么说就越会让大人忍不住犯罪么。

埃尔文没有把所有体重压在艾伦身上，他的体重艾伦纤细的身体可承受不来。

——呵……多么诱人的小孩。

——不过。

“艾伦……”埃尔文贴在艾伦耳边说，“千万，不要喜欢我。”

少年的身体一下子紧绷起来，就连那里也不自觉紧缩起来。这孩子明天还要训练啊。埃尔文这样想着，慢慢（让阿姆斯特朗回旋喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮）离开少年的身体。

艾伦趴在埃尔文的床上，双手紧紧攥着床单，把脸埋在枕头里。

“……是……团长……”

——呵，哭了？

少年说团长真是个温柔的人啊。

——可是这个世界，本来就是如此美丽，而残酷。

>>>>>>>>>>>

原本只是想到团长对艾伦说“千万不要喜欢我”这句话哈哈哈，本来想扩写成一篇肉，想想还是算了肉苦手，于是写了一小段结束o(*////▽////*)q

其实想写团长虽然温柔但是不对人敞开心扉，如果要再继续往下写的话也可以写成HE比如艾伦最后还是让团长喜欢上他什么的可是我懒得写呀ヾ(●゜ⅴ゜)

就说到这里，免得后记比正文还长wwwwwww

PS:正文括号里的东西就不要在意啦(′ω｀★)

希望更多人能喜欢上团艾ヽ(〃'▽'〃)ノ☆゜':*☆

 

 

【团艾】Surface（表面） 续

脑洞来自于2013.08.23互动命题“不求新开始但求不结束”以及2013.08.24互动命题“错失良机”。

本文含有微量利→艾，CP洁癖者慎入。

 

“喂，埃尔文。”利威尔依旧直接踹开埃尔文的办公室门，而埃尔文也已经习以为常，毫不惊讶。

“什么事。”埃尔文从公文堆里抬起头，挑起眉略有些疑惑地看着散发着低气压的利威尔，“你是欲求不满了吗？”带了些开玩笑的意味。

“哈，现在他妈的欲求不满的是你吧。”利威尔大跨步走到桌前，然后握拳，重重地捶了一下桌子，“麻烦你要搞我的属下事后安抚一下他的情绪，整天在我面前摆着一副死人脸看了都他妈烦。”

“既然是你的部下，那不是由你全权负责吗？”埃尔文状似温和地直视利威尔，话里的嘲笑意味却明显得要死。

“你他妈……”利威尔再次用力捶了一下桌子，力道大得让成堆的文件都震得离开桌面，“那就麻烦你这个老秃子，不要再碰我的人。”说完利落地转身走人。

埃尔文微笑着看利威尔走出去，过了很久低下头继续批公文。

——真是忍不住嘲笑你啊，利威尔。

——这就是错失良机。

 

——下午好啊艾伦！

——啊、下午好，韩吉分队长。

——……啊咧，这个是……

——啊！请不要看！

——啊啊，又是埃尔文？那家伙真是一点都不懂得怜香惜玉啊。

——不是的！团长他……其实……很温柔的……

——啊？不用帮他辩解了，同事那么久难道还不了解他？嗯……他大概会叫你不要喜欢他对吧？

——诶？！分队长为什么会知道？！

——啊啊，真让我猜对了啊。他就是那么一个表里不一的秃子呢。那你呢？

——诶？我什么？

——你是喜欢他对吧。

——诶？！不不不……我只是……很尊敬团长……不敢有其他心思……

——嘤嘤嘤艾伦果然是小天使啊。但是这样是不行的哦，没有胜算了啊。

——啊？是……什么意思？

——啊我可不能多说呢，艾伦自己好好思考一下吧。

——……

——啊对了，果然还是想告诉你呢，其实看看后面……或许会有更适合你的选择。

 

今夜依旧是不眠夜。

一如既往静悄悄地把少年从地下室带出来，埃尔文从背后进入了艾伦的体内。

身下的少年发出难耐的呻吟。

埃尔文想艾伦的脸颊大概变得很红很红了吧，也许他漂亮的金色眼眸已经泛起了水光——即使只是这样想象着埃尔文都觉得下身硬得快要爆炸。

但是他从来只是想象，从来都是以背后位和艾伦做爱，从来都不曾和艾伦接吻。

只是压在艾伦身上，舔吻他敏感的耳垂，环住他柔韧的腰肢，强势地在他温暖紧致的地方抽插。

压倒性的，征服这个拥有一双金色眼眸的野兽。

那是所有人、不论男女，都无法抗拒的快感。

艾伦·耶格尔会让任何人无法自控地疯狂。

包括利威尔。包括埃尔文·史密斯。

“唔……啊、慢点……团长……啊、太快了……”

“喜欢么，艾伦？”埃尔文的呼吸变重，他带着笑意在艾伦耳边轻声说道，呼吸间带动的气流喷在艾伦敏感的耳后。

“唔啊……”肉体间碰撞的“啪啪”声夹杂着的水声，不绝于耳。艾伦将头埋在枕头里，呻吟声被盖得沉闷。

“不想说？”埃尔文恶意地狠狠冲撞了几下，让身下承欢的少年嘴里溢出的呻吟愈加愉悦。

“啊……团长……喜欢……”声音里带了些哽咽，更加勾起人想犯罪的绮念。

“好孩子。”埃尔文弯身贴近少年的身体，两具炙热的身体紧紧靠在了一起，“那就给你奖励吧。”然后轻轻咬住艾伦后颈，加快了速度和力道。

“啊、太快了团长……唔……哈……”艾伦不自觉地抬起头，大声地呻吟，激烈的性事让他的双颊酡红。

埃尔文将右手食指和中指伸进艾伦嘴里，翻搅着少年的舌头，擦过他整齐的牙齿。艾伦闭上眼压抑着呻吟，有眼泪在眼尾滑下。

满室不堪入目的春光。

“唔……！”猛地睁大眼睛，不自觉地咬住埃尔文的手指，有透明的口水从完全无法闭合的唇边流下，少年迎来自己的高潮。

被插射了。

他被用来承欢的地方情不自禁地紧缩，埃尔文又抽插了十数下，喘息着射进艾伦体内。

然后他直起上身，用手轻柔地抚摸艾伦的耳廓，滑下脖颈，顺着脊椎骨，一路摸到少年的股沟，满意地看着少年敏感的颤栗。

“艾伦，今天利威尔来找我。”

“……什么？”意识还有些朦胧的艾伦显然不明白埃尔文为什么突然说起这个。

埃尔文慢慢退出艾伦的身体，乳白色的液体在少年大腿内侧蜿蜒流下。他坐在艾伦身边，示意他躺下，“想要得到利威尔的庇护吗？”

“什么……意思？”

“利威尔虽然以前是地下街的流氓，但他本人并不坏——当然除了矮和洁癖以外。”埃尔文没有看着艾伦，声音平静，“而且他不会强迫人。”停顿了一下，埃尔文转过头，直视艾伦漂亮的金色瞳孔，“所以，想要利威尔吗？”

“不、不要！”艾伦慌乱地回答。他不顾腰间的酸软一下挺起身体，勉强勾住埃尔文的肩膀，“我喜欢团长……啊不，那个……总之，”少年毫不退缩地看着埃尔文，眼睛里闪耀着坚定的光芒，“我、纵使兵长再怎么好，也不想离开团长，也并不是被强迫！”

埃尔文的眼神一瞬间变得复杂，然后又恢复平静。他和艾伦对视，半晌叹了一口气，伸出手将艾伦的头按在自己肩窝，顺便揉了揉他蓬乱的黑发。

“团长……”少年闷闷的声音响起，“我……不企求和其他什么人有什么新开始……”

“但是，我希望我们不会结束。”

>>>>>Fin

拜托我肉苦手啦（；￣д￣）

感觉兵长有点抢戏份？因为剧情需要（或者说个人的恶趣味？）就把兵长写成了虽然单箭头艾伦但是不会强迫艾伦和他在一起的温柔的人︴ 

高一真是卧槽的辛苦，虽然刚开学但是好期待放寒假可以结束神隐°.°·(((p;q)))·°.°。 

2013.09.01


End file.
